The move
by xxchristinaaaxx
Summary: Ally and Dez Dawson are twins and when they moved to Miami everything seemed to be going well but then chuck in Miami high's hottest couple and an abusive ex-boyfriend things start to take a turn for the worst. please give it a go it is my first fanfiction
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1- The Arrival

Ally's pov

My eyes slowly open to find myself in the back seat of my dad's car leaning against the window with my twin brother Dez next to me with his ear phones in. "hey dad how much longer do we have until we reach Miami"

"Not much longer ally-cat only about 45 minutes" he answered and a small groan escaped my mouth. Well hey my name is Ally Dawson I'm a 17 year old twin and right now I am currently being forced to move to Miami because my dad has gotten a new job at a music store called sonic boom. Well at least there is one good thing about this move is that I will be able to be surrounded by all those instruments. I can play almost every instrument, I can also sing and I write my own songs but I never ever perform them because of my terrible stage fright.

I just hope that this move will let me forget about the guy who broke my heart and that I can start over again... suddenly the car came to a stop cutting me out of my thoughts and I looked out the window to see a massive white house with a beautiful green lush garden around it. "Wow!" was the only word I could get out. "I know right this place is amazing" Dez said as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Well at least I know I wasn't the only one that was amazed by the view in front of me.

We stepped out of the car to find the moving trunk at the front with all our furniture already starting to be unloaded by two men. Dez and I decided that we would go explore the house. When we opened the wooden front door we were welcomed by an extremely big house with and entertainment room on our left and then a lounge room to the right and straight through the house was a large kitchen with a marble table top. In front of the kitchen was the dining table that was surrounded by large glass windows looking out the back yard. I walked out the back doors to the deck to see a beautiful clear pool with beach chairs and umbrellas around on the grass are. There was even an outdoor dining area.

Then I realised that behind the pool there were steps leading down towards the beach. I was so excited and happy to be living in front of the beach "hey Dez come over here and look at this, it leads us to the beach!" I said with a huge grin "oh yes! I can't wait to go down there" then I had a really good idea. "How about we go help dad unpack our things then around noon we go down to the beach" I asked with excitement "that is an awesome idea sis"

Dez and I then started to go back in to explore the top level of the house which had a master bedroom for my dad and three other rather large bedrooms one for me, one for Dez and the other was a guest bedroom. Each of the bedrooms had a queen sized bed a walk in wardrobe and a bathroom but my absolute favourite thing was the balcony that had a beautiful view of the beach and I could also see through the neighbour's balcony. I wondered who lived in there hopefully a girl or boy my age.

I then headed down stairs and out the front door to find my dad talking to a man and women who had blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes and out the corner of my eye I saw Dez talking to a tall well built blonde boy with hazel eyes and girl with straight beach blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes. I made my way over to the group and Dez introduced me to them. "Oh hey ally these are my new friends Cassidy and Austin they are brother and sister" for some reason I felt relieved about that but I just pushed it aside. "Hey" I waved and smiled at them.

Austin's pov

"Hey you must be Ally Dez's twin sister" I smiled at her. "Yeah" she giggled and I can't help but love her cute giggle wait what?! "And hey I'm Cassidy and we live in that house there next to yours" Cassidy interrupted my thoughts. "That's so cool I think I just made new friends!" ally said really excited. We all laughed at her enthusiasm. "Oh hey why don't you guys join ally and me at the beach later on?" Dez asked with a huge smile on his face. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about how the sun shined on ally's beautiful face and her big brown doe eyes that showed nothing but happiness and warmth in them. She was just so flawless and wait hang on stop that I have a girlfriend! "Austin Austin!" Dez and Cassidy were waving their hands in front of m face "huh what?" I asked "you were daydreaming again" ally giggled "oh umm yeah sorry" I let out an awkward laugh whilst rubbing the back on y neck in embarrassment. "I would love to see you guys at the beach later"

And with that Cassidy and I walked back into my house. "boy you have it bad" Cassidy sung "no I don't!" she laughed and turned around to go upstairs but before leaving she said "next time try not to day dream about her" she smirked and left.


	2. The beach

Chapter 2- The beach

Ally's pov

I was running around my room franticly trying to find a cute bikini to wear to the beach later. I was going through my many bikinis and I came across one that I thought would look nice and I would of never worn back in California. It was hot pink and had fringes coming off the front and a very thin strap around my neck. I decided that new home new me so I put on the bikini and a light blue sundress over the top then I packed some sunscreen, a towel and my song writing book in my beach bag. As if Dez and I were sharing the same thoughts we both stepped out of our rooms at the same time and started to head down to the beach.

When we arrived I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair setting down his towel and waving at Dez and I, signalling us to come over. "Hey ally, Dez!" he greeted us with a huge smile on his face. "Hey! ... Wait where is Cassidy?" I asked confused "oh she said she is picking up a couple of our friends to introduced to you guys so you would know a few people when we start school together" "oh ok that's cool" I started laying down my towel and then took off my sundress and applying sunscreen on ready to tan.

Austin's pov

When ally took off her dress and was just in her bikini I was just blown away like wow! She had the best body ever and I couldn't help but stare at her. Suddenly I cut off in my thoughts by Dez saying "close your mouth you wouldn't want to be catching any flies" I immediately closed my mouth and turned away from ally trying to hide my blush. Then for some random reason ally started giggling and that was when I thought that she had realised me staring at her but then she said "oh hey Austin were twinning you have hot pink swim trunks and my bikini is the same colour!" I was glad that she hadn't notice me staring and sent her smirk and said "hot pink looks great on you Alls" and before she could reply I was heading towards the water with Dez.

Ally's pov

I was standing there shocked from Austin had just said and he called me alls is that a new nickname? 'Alls' I like the sound of that... Why did he say I looked good in pink does he like me? Wait no he wouldn't right? I was pulled out of my trance by Cassidy heading my way with a short Latina girl who had black frizzy hair and a tall dark haired boy who had a really cute smile. "Hey ally I would like you to meet our friends Trish and Dallas" Cassidy introduced them with a smile. "Hey I'm ally" I waved awkwardly. After talking for a little longer Cassidy and Trish laid down their towels and we were all tanning whilst the guys were in the water surfing. It was all really peaceful and quite until I felt too strong arms wrapped around my body holding me tight to their chest running towards to water. "Arghhh Austin put me down!" I screeched feeling the water underneath me I realised that we were about waist deep in the water. "And what would be the fun in that?" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back.

Austin's pov

I didn't give ally time to protest I just threw into the water. Then a couple moments later and ally hadn't come up to the surface and I started to worry. "Ally? Ally!" I was really worried I couldn't find her anywhere "No! This can't be happening, this is all my fault" I was franticly looking around every where then SLAPSH! I something had grabbed my leg causing me to lose my balance and fall. I came back to the surface to find ally laughing her head off at me. "That's not funny ally I was worried about you" she looked and me and pouted "I'm sorry Austin" her pout was replaced with a cheeky grin and then she splashed me in the face "alls" I whined but she was already running away "catch me if you can!" she called back "oh we all know I can" I replied

I quickly ran after her and when she was about to run to shore I grabbed her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back out to the water. She was squealing for me to let her go which got us many glances from confused and amused bystanders. When we were out to waist deep water again I spun her around and pressed her petite body against my chest. We stared in each other's eyes and I swear I could feel something... I don't know fireworks? I was getting this feeling that not even pancakes or my girlfriend could make me feel. Wait did I just oh no. Can this be? Yep I definitely like ally.

Ally's pov

We were inches away and I could feel the heat between us I was starting at his eyes and being this close to him made me realised the beautiful brown colour with flecks of gold in them. We were inching closer and closer to each other and I was hesitant at first because I didn't want a repeat of what had happened with my last boyfriend. I decided that I would give love another try so I was moving closer and when our noses touched a high pitch screeching voice came from behind us "Austy baby what are you doing?" we immediately pulled apart and I looked at Austin confused but he just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

Austin's pov

We were this closer to kissing and she just had to ruin it arghh. Why is she even here any ways I was so frustrated I stormed out of the water and walked past her heading to my car but then I felt a perfectly manicured hand grab my arm and I turned around... I was disappointed to find that it wasn't ally. "What do you want" I spat at her. "Oh so no hello Austy baby" she pouted. Her pout was nowhere near as cute as ally's but I felt bad for treating my girlfriend like this. "I'm sorry I just had a long day so how are you...

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction and I'm not sure how it is going to far so can you guys please review or just leave a comment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally because if I did they would already be married and I don't own any of the characters I only own the plot.**


	3. Austin has a girlfriend?

Chapter 3- Austin has a girlfriend?

Austin's pov

"I'm sorry I just had a long day, so how are you Brooke?" she then smiled and leaned closer to my side. "I'm great baby how are you?" we were starting to head back to the beach now. "I'm ok" I replied with no enthusiasm. When we were back to the area where everyone was I was greeted with very confused looks from everyone. "Oh right umm this is my umm..." I don't even know why I was stuttering and Brooke didn't seem happy with that so she elbowed me in the ribs to continue but I just stood there looking at ally. It was like I couldn't even say the words because it would hurt ally so much and it would make her think that I was just playing around with her. Lucky Cassidy noticed me struggling and she finished off my sentence "yeah this is Austin's girlfriend Brooke". I was still staring at ally I think I noticed a bit of disappointment and... Jealousy? In her eyes.

Ally's pov

Wait what!? He has a girlfriend then what was the 'almost kiss' about. Was he just playing around with me!? No I don't think so Austin doesn't seem like that type of guy right? I think we were both just caught in the moment it's not like I like him and he probably could get any girl he wants so why me? Then when I was out of my thoughts I noticed that everyone was silent and there was a little bit tension so I decided that I would break the silence, "umm I think I might call it a day and head back home" I could see Brooke with a smile on her face but I just ignored it

I grabbed my towel and shoved it into my bag and was starting to walk back to my house when I felt someone's hand grab my arm and spin me around "wait ally stay with us" I could see the questioning in his eyes but I couldn't stay I just couldn't... "No umm I'm really tired and I just want to go back home and rest" he was hesitant at first but then he said "oh ok... then I will come with you" before I could reply Brooke interrupted "noooo baby stay here with me" he turned around then looked back at me with an apologetic look "it's ok you guys stay I will just go back by myself" and with that I turned around and left.

I walked up the stairs in our backyard and into our house to find a note on the kitchen table saying that dad had left to check on the store so he can start work tomorrow. I sighed and walked up stairs and dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the piano bench. I ran my fingers over the keys then started to sing

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

And then suddenly I was startled by another graceful voice from door and when I turned around he smiled at me and headed my way. Austin sat down on the bench beside and gestured for me to continue to play, I was hesitant at first but then I played the piano and he sung the next part of the song

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets

Then I started to join in for the rest of the song and our voices just harmonized together. It was just perfect.

_Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

When we finished I turned to face Austin and he was already staring at me. then my stage fright kicked and I instantly started to ramble, "oh no was I bad I sounded bad didn't I umm how was my piano skills wait let me guess it was terrible as well of course it was beacuse I don't usually play and sing in front of people I know I was horri.." Austin cut me off by laughing and I was even more confused and worried. Luckily before I could do something embarrassing he took my hands and looked me in the eyes and said "no you were not terrible you actually have an amazing voice and you never told me you could play piano like a professional" I let out a sigh of relief and then smiled realising what Austin had just said. "So you think I have an amazing voice?" I asked "yeah it is perfect just like you..." he answered

Austin's pov

Oh shit did I just say that oh great. "Umm I didn't mean to umm..." I was once again lost for words. Ally let out a giggle with clamed me a little "it's ok I understand, so why are you here not like you're not welcomed but I just thought you were with Brooke" she asked with a bit of hate from the mention of Brooke but I just brushed it off. "well after you left she was pestering me and all she wanted to do was leave and go shopping so instead I of going with her I said I was going home to rest but I had nothing to do and everyone was still at the beach so I came here"

Then there was an awkward silence but I decided to break it "so do you play any other instrument other then the piano?" I asked her interested "yeah I can play almost every instrument" she said proudly. "Same!" I was excited to finally meet someone with similar interests with me "but I can't write a song to save my life" ally let out one of her adorable giggles then said "I can help you... oh why don't we write one now?" she pulled out a brown letter book with the letter A on it and turned to a blank page then she grabbed a pen and looked back up with me a lot of enthusiasm.

* * *

We wrote down thousands of different lyrics and tried to fit them to a melody all night that when Dez came home and brought us pizza we ate it whilst playing the piano and discussing lyrics so he just left and went back to his room. I even learnt to never touch ally's beloved book. It was getting really late and as much as I didn't want this to end we had school tomorrow and I wanted to show ally and Dez around on their first day. "well its getting pretty late I probably need to go home now, see you tomorrow for school" I smile and waved to her " oh yeah umm ok bye Austin I will see you tomorrow" we headed down stairs in silence and just before I was out the door I turned around and enveloped ally into a hug and whispered in to her hair "I had a lot of fun today thank you" I could feel that she was shocked at first but then wrapped her hands around my neck and said "me too, goodnight Austin"

I walked back to my house I couldn't help but think that ally was my perfect dream girl she was as interested in music as I was, she could write really good songs, had a voice of an angel and she was just beautiful on the inside and out. I ran a hand through my hair and thought maybe Brooke isn't right for me. I decided tomorrow I will try and figure things out with Brooke. Then ally and I can maybe just maybe be together?

* * *

**ok so thats the third chapter for you guys hoped you liked it and if you did leave a review or comment even if you didnt tell me what i could of done better thank you xx**

**-christina-**

**discliamer: the song was 'just give me a reason' by pink ft. nate ruess **

**i dont own austin and ally**


	4. Unwanted past

**so hey guys here is chapter 4**

**I'm also in instagram: fagirlingover_r5 or my personal account xxchristinaaaxx**

**twitter: xchristnaaax (yeah i spelt my name wrong whilst signing in)**

* * *

Chapter 4- unwanted past

Ally's pov

I was woken by the annoying beeping of my alarm on my bedside table. I rolled out of bed and stumbled to my closet, I pulled out a pale pink high waisted skirt and a sleeveless black and white blouse. I tucked it into my skirt and applied very light natural makeup. Today I decided that I would just have my hair down and straight. On the way down I picked up a pair of black flats and headed to the kitchen. When I got there I found my dad making bacon and eggs and Dez sitting at the counter waiting for the food. "Good morning ally-cat" my dad said whilst concentrating on the food "morning dad" I kissed him on the cheek and took a seat next to Dez. When the food was served Dez being a boy gulped all the food down within 3 minutes whilst I just took my time. "Hurry up ally! We're supposed to be walking to school with Austin and Cassidy" I nearly chocked when he said that "wait we're walking to school with Cassidy and Austin?"I said a little nervous but I really didn't know why "yeah so be quick" I guess Dez didn't notice my expression because he was already half way out the door.

Austin's pov

I woke up today really excited for some reason I couldn't really put my finger on why but I thought maybe it might have something to do with two new students that are going to be at Miami high. I'm not really sure why but I think I might of spent extra time in getting ready today I had my usual ripped jeans a white v-neck and a leather jacket and it took me 20 minutes to do my hair. I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom that was in my room and I was fixing my hair until Cassidy walked in, "who you trying to impress pretty boy?" she smirked "cant a guy just take care of his hair" I said defensively "yeah he can but not 25 minutes" she let out a chuckle then stepped closer to me and helped me with my hair "there" she stood there admiring her master piece "thank you" I muttered "hurry up lover boy she's going to be here soon" she said then walked out of my room.

Ok I know I might have feelings for ally but it is just a harmless crush plus I don't really think she would go out with me. I can't just break up with Brooke but I don't really think she is the one for me. But what would the whole of Miami high think, Brooke and I are the schools hottest couple we have been going out for a year now and it is still a big thing. Arghhh I mentally screamed, it's just so complicated right now. I was about walk out the front door to go to ally and Dez's house but before I could make it the door bell rang. And like it was coincidence I opened to door to see Dez and ally... oh wow she looked really nice today. "Umm hey Austin?" Dez waved his hands in my face "huh oh yeah um let me call Cassidy" after I called Cassidy she came down and tackled ally in a hug then we headed to school.

On the way to school Cassidy and Dez went ahead of us leaving me and ally walking awkwardly together. "So umm are you excited about your first day?" I asked unsure of how to start the conversation "yeah... how is the school" he asked curiously "it's actually pretty good most of the kids that go there are very nice and well the teachers are just teachers but you'll love Miss Hart she is a really talented music teacher" ally then looked down and mumbled "yeah" I wasn't sure what the problem was but I knew something was wrong "hey alls what's wrong" she looked up at me and we had stopped "well I love playing music, writing songs and singing but I have terrible stage fright so I don't like to perform in front of people" she said a little embarrassed "but you were fine performing in front of me yesterday" she just shrugged and looked away again. I put my finger under her chin and made her face me, I looked her in the eyes and said "hey it's okay alls I will make sure that nothing will happen to you and if you're not ready to perform then no one will make you, I promise" I quickly pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her hands around my neck with her head on my chest she mumbled "thank you Austin that means a lot to me"

Ally's pov

As much as I didn't want to I let go of Austin I had too or else we would be late for school. We kept walking down the street until we reached the front gates of Miami high Austin turned to me and gave me an ensuring look I smiled and we walked into the school. I was walking down the halls which were already packed and many eyes were on my some guys were even whistling at me and to be honest I don't know why. I turned to Austin confused but he just looked ahead with a little bit of annoyance and jealousy? On his face. We walked to the front office were the kind ladies gave me my schedule. Austin read over my schedule with a giant smile on his face "hey our schedules are identical" I was so glad because this means I would at least have someone I know here.

I headed down the hall with Austin next to me and when we entered home room I saw a very familiar mop of dark brown hair. "no no cant be him please no" I was starting to get light headed I held onto Austin's arm really tightly "what's wrong alls" I heard him ask faintly but when the boy with dark hair turned around I was so scared and shocked that I just blacked out.

* * *

Austin's pov

I was now currently in the nurse's office waiting for ally to wake up, I wonder why she blacked out she was going so well until we reached homeroom. "Austin?" I was cut out of my thoughts when ally called my name from the bed she was laying on "hey alls are you alright?" she sat up and I could she some tear in her eyes "yeah I am but I'm not sure if I can do this" she started to cry now so I enveloped her in a hug "no please don't cry alls what's the matter?" she was crying into my shirt but at this moment I really didn't care that she got it wet "its him Austin" I suddenly felt angry at whoever 'he' is "who alls who is it what did he do to you" she was now really tense and hesitant at first but then she said "its Elliot he was my ex-boyfriend and he used to umm... abuse me" she whispered the last bit. "He did what?! I'm going to kill that guy" I was now really angry and about to storm out of the room but then ally grabbed my arm and pulled me back "no Austin it's ok" she whispered "no its not he hurt you alls" she looked away "yeah I know but promise me that you won't do anything stupid" I wasn't sure I could keep that promise because I really did want to hurt that guy "promise... so are you feeling better now? You kind of blacked out for a long time so it is now" I looked at the clock "lunch time" she nodded and we both headed towards the cafeteria.

It was really crowed in there already so ally and I quickly got our food and luckily Dez already got a table for us or else we would have to eat somewhere else. I sat down next to ally and we got some confused looks from Cassidy, Dez, Trish and Dallas. "Hey ally I heard what happen are you ok?" Cassidy asked with concern "yeah I'm all good thank you" then Dez let out a sigh of relief "that's good because I don't..." then Dez just stopped talking and gave ally a worried look we followed Dez's gave and there he was "oh hey there ally long time no see" I felt ally tense up and I'm guessing that Dez knew about him to because he was giving the guy a death stare.

* * *

**sorry the last 2 chapters were delayed but i was beacuse they would not let me upload them but now everthing i alright**

**leave reviews and comments if you enjoyed**

**-christina-**


	5. Fights and kisses

**so here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy it xx**

**follow me on twitter xchristnaaax and instagram fangirlingover_r5 or my personal xxchristinaaaxx**

* * *

Chapter 5- fights and kisses

Dez's pov

What was this bastard doing here? One the only reasons ally was happy to move here was to get away from that douche bag that broke her heart. "What are you doing here Elliot?" I spat coldly at him "I go to school here idiot now shut up I'm talking to ally" he turned back to ally and whispered something into her ear. She turned to me for help "Elliot nobody wants you here so leave" I tried saying it as calmly as I could "no! I told you to stay out of this plus I want to see my girlfriend" then I could see ally with a disgusted look on her face "I'm not your girlfriend anymore so just go away" she said nearly crying "what but come on baby we..." he was cut off by Austin saying "she asked you to leave so beat it dude" Elliot walked closer to Austin and pulled him up by his collar "oh is this the famous pretty boy of the school, who do you think you are moon?"

I could see the frustration in his eyes "she asked you to leave so get lost Elliot" Elliot stepped back in shock "no one and I mean no one, so you, that bitch and this dumbass carrot top can tell me what to do" did he just call my sister a bitch oh that was it "what did you call my sister?" before he could reply I had punched in right in the nose. By now the whole cafeteria was starting at us all shocked. I was about to walk away when I heard ally scream "Dez watch out!" he had launched himself onto me and I was on the ground he threw a punch at my face but before he could do any more Austin had tackled him off me and was punching him in the face. Ally quickly rushed over to my side "Dez! What did you do that for? Are you ok" I let out a little chuckle "Alls I'm fine it's just a cut..." she was about to protest but then we saw Elliot and a bunch of his friends fighting with Austin and he looked like he had no chance of winning and before Ally could stop me I ran over. By now it was Austin Dallas and I all throwing punches at Elliot and his mates.

Ally's pov

I couldn't just stand here and let them fight my battle. I looked at Cassidy and she looked back at me really confused and scared at the same time. I don't know what came over me but I had to do something to stop this I ran over to where they were fighting "Elliot stop!" then everything went silent again and I could feel all eyes on me "why baby" he asked with that stupid look on his face "just stop you idiot and stay away from us I don't even..." before I could finish speaking he lifted his hand and slapped me across the face. Without another word he and his gang left the cafeteria. I lifted my hand to wear he had slapped me and I could feel the tears pouring out down my face. Just then guys and Cassidy and Trish rushed over to me and were all really worried "that little shit I'm going to..." Dez shouted angrily "no Dez! Look thank you for what you guys did but please don't ever do anything like that again" I gave them all a look and they were hesitant but then agreed. "Ok now let's get you guys cleaned up" we couldn't do much because if we told the teacher then they guys would get in trouble so they just washed all of the blood off then when we get home we will take a proper look at it.

* * *

After school everyone meet up at my house and I had gotten all the first aid equipment out. "Ok Trish you help Dez, Cassidy you help Dallas and I will help Austin" they all nodded and headed in their own directions. Austin and I were in the bathroom that was in my room with him sitting on the counter. "You know you didn't have to do what you did today" I asked him whilst getting the disinfectant out "yes I did what are...umm friends for?" I smiled at that and started dabbing the liquid on to his face he winced a couple times "Austin stay still" I whined "sorry but it hurts" I moved in closer to his face and that was when I realised that he had cut his lip "oh my Austin you have a massive cut on your lip!" he turned around and looked in the mirror then turned back to me and smirked "you could kiss it better you know" I let out a giggle "I don't think Brooke would be too happy about that" his smirk disappeared a bit "oh umm I'm sorry" he then looked at me "no its ok it's just... can I tell you something?" he asked a little nervous "sure anything I won't tell anyone"

Austin's pov

I don't know what came over me but I needed to tell someone "ok well I don't really think that Brooke is right for me anymore" she was shocked at first but then she said "what changed your mind?" I was hesitant at first "well I have my eyes on this other girl and it's like when I am with her my day is just better her voice is just so beautiful and her eyes are just like the most gorgeous things I have ever seen oh and her giggle is adorable... she is just perfect" I saw a look of sadness on her face but then It quickly disappeared. Did she think I liked another girl is that why she is sad? No that can be. "but I don't think that she feels the same way" she took my hand and said "look you sound like you really like this girl or love her even but she would never know that until you tell her" I think she was right. "Thank you Ally" I gave her the biggest hug ever. "Ow" she winced I let go "what's wrong alls?" she touched her face and when she put her hand down there was a giant red hand mark on her face. "What the! That idiot, Alls are you ok" I asked really worried and mad "yeah I'm fine" she wasn't very good at lying "no you're not now come here it is my turn to help you"

She let out a giggle then sat up on the counter. I pulled out a cream and then gently rubbed it on the mark I was staring into her beautiful eyes and found myself inching closer to her. I realised that I had stopped rubbing her face and I found my arms snaking around her waist. Ally leaned closer to me and her eyes travelling from my eyes to my lips. And before I knew it her soft lips were pressed against mine and they moved together perfectly. Her hands found their way to the back of my neck and she was playing with my hair. It was starting to get heated and I kissed her passionately. I traced her lips with my tongue asking for permission to enter and she granted me entrance then we were both fighting for dominance. I really didn't want to part but I had to because I needed air.

Our foreheads were pressed together and she was breathing heavily. "That was just..." I cut her off "perfectly amazing" she smiled and I felt like my heart melted. This was the moment that I realised that I want Ally scratch that I needed Ally. "Umm I have to go I need to sort some things out thank you Alls bye" she nodded and we walked down to find everyone else in the lounge room. Dallas and Trish walked out and said that they need to get home I thanked them and they left. Cassidy then came out and said that dinner was ready so they had to go home. Austin gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out like he was love struck which left me shocked and Cassidy and Dez confused "are you guys going out?" they both asked in excitement "no! Plus I think Austin likes someone else" they both started laughing "are you kidding Ally it is so obvious that he likes you" Cassidy said still smiling "nah I was talking to him before and he says that he liked someone else" Dez and Cassidy gave me a really? Look "so how did he describe this girl?" Dez asked curious.

"well he said that when he was this girl it feels like his day is better he also said that her voice is beautiful and her eyes are the most gorgeous things he had seen and that her giggle was adorable then he said that she was perfect" Cassidy smiled and said "yep he definitely likes you or even loves you" she started to laugh "I don't think so he could of described any girl" before Cassidy turned to leave she said "whatever you think Alls, bye" I then turned to Dez but he said was " I think she's right, Austin has it bad for you"

* * *

**i dont own austin and ally**

**i will update as soon as i can **

**-christina-**


	6. break-ups and threats

Chapter 6- break-ups and treats

Austin's pov

After I had left the Dawson's house I ran up to my room and pulled out my phone. I dialled Brooke's number and she picked up on the second ring. "Umm hey Brooke we need to talk" I said a little nervous "what is it Austy baby" she asked in her screechy voice "well I was thinking that maybe we should umm break up?" then there was a very long pause. "WHAT!? You want to break up with me?!" she yelled trough the phone "well yeah because I don't think it's working" then out of nowhere "is this because of that bitch sally" I was really shocked and angry "its ally and she is not a bitch" she was really getting on my nerves now. "But it is because..." I cut her off "look Brooke I don't want to be with you anymore get that through your head" I yelled "whatever Moon but you and that little slut of better watch your back" then she just hung up.

Brooke's pov

Well if thinks he can just break up with me like then he definitely has it coming. I'm going to make his and ally's life a living hell. With no time he will be crawling back to me.

Cassidy's pov

Well since last night Austin has been acting a little strange and I when I got home I heard him yelling on the phone. I wonder who he was talking to. Just then whilst I was sipping my orange juice he walked in with a massive smile on his face. "what has got you all happy today?" he then looked at me like he didn't realise I was here "oh umm nothing" he then grabbed an apple and was about to walk away before he left I asked him "so what happened last night when you came home I heard you yelling" his smile disappeared "well I broke up with Brooke last night" I didn't know what came over me but I was actually so happy "oh my goodness that's great" then I ran and gave him the biggest hug ever. To be honest I wasn't a fan Brooke she is like the schools biggest bitch. Then I suddenly realised, did he break up with Brooke to be with ally?

When it was time to get to school Austin and I meet up with Dez and ally out the front and my plan was to ditch Austin and ally so hopefully he asks her out. "hey Dez umm can you wait here for a second I think I left one of my books back at home, Austin and ally you guys can go ahead" they nodded and left. Then Dez being Dez asked "wait why didn't you ask ally to stay instead?" I turned around "really Dez? Did you see how love struck Austin was when he left your house last night?" then Dez finally got it "oh I get it now you want them to have some alone time" I gave him a 'duh face' then we just started to head to school.

Austin's pov

We were walking to school and ally hasn't said a word about last night so I decided that I would start "so umm ally I broke up with Brooke last night" she seemed happy about this for some reason "that's great so this means you can err ask the girl of your dreams out now" I was then really nervous "yeah but I don't think she likes me like that" she put a hand on my shoulder "Austin like I said last night she will never know until you try so ask her out" she sounded unsure about what she said "alright I will" she smiled at me and kept walking until I pulled her back and looked into her eyes "ally will you be my girlfriend?" I could see that she was really shocked "wait what about you dream girl" I smiled and grabbed both of her hands "ally you are my perfect girl everything about you makes me happy and you are gorgeous you might not realise it but I always will" she had a huge smile on her face. "Yes Austin I would love to be your girlfriend"

I think wait I know that I was the happiest man alive. I leaned in and so did ally when our lips touched I felt the biggest sparks ever just like the first time we kissed. We were just kissing in the middle of the path and before it could get even more heated I heard a squeal "oh my goodness yes!" it was Cassidy and Dez running towards us "I have been waiting for this moment since the days you guys meet!" Cassidy screamed "wow Cass calm down" she laughed then pulled ally away to talk whilst Dez patted me on the shoulder "I'm happy for you bro but do anything to my sister I will seriously hurt you" I was really shocked that Dez would say that but then again he did beat the crap out of Elliot "Dez I promise I would never purposely hurt ally" he smiled and we headed to school.

Ally's pov

I was pulled away by Cassidy and now she was asking me so many questions "so wasn't I right he was describing you last night?" I let out a little giggle "yes Cassidy you were right" she had the biggest grin on her face. "I told you he like you" she sung "ok ok you were right" I laughed at how childish she was being. Then suddenly I felt someone lace their hands with mine, I looked up to see Austin smiling down at me. I smiled back at him and he leaned down to kiss my, by now we had stopped moving and were standing right at the front of school. Austin wrapped his strong arms around my waist whilst I was playing with is hair at the back of his neck. I felt like it was just us in the whole world and nothing could ruin my mood right now. Then Cassidy cleared her throat "ok as much as I love you guys being together and all please don't eat each other's faces all the time" I could feel myself blush and I could see Austin rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and he grabbed my hand and we headed through the school gates.

Whilst Austin and I were walking down the halls we got a lot of stares and me being the insecure person I am I was shaking. Austin held on to my hand tighter and pulled me in closer to him. He leaned down to my ear "hey baby it's going to be ok I will always be here for you" I smiled "thank you" he smiled and kissed my check. "Austin Monica Moon!" I felt Austin tense up next to me and wait is his middle name Monica? We turned around to face Brooke yay... "What do you want Brooke?" Austin said really coldly "so you did break up with me for this little tramp" I was really offended by that comment and I felt like hitting her but I couldn't "she is not a tramp Brooke now go away" she rolled her eyes "yeah right just because we are not together anymore doesn't mean this is the last you will hear from me" Brooke had had smirk on her face "and as for you slut you better enjoy your time with Austin because in no time I will get him back" that was it i just couldn't take it any more I slapped her right across the face which made the bystanders gasp and some even giggled. "now listen here Brooke he is with me not you so go back to you pathetic life and leave us alone" Austin whispered into my ear "good work baby" before he could say anymore Brooke grabbed my arm and shoved my into a locker and spat into my ear "no you listen here, break up with Austin or I will come and get you even if it's the last thing I do and that's a promise" then she walked away.


	7. party and problems

**sorry for the late update but i have been really busy**

**hope you like this chapter**

**follow me on twitter- xchristnaaax or instagram- fangirlingover_r5 or my personal account- xxchristinaaaxx**

Chapter 7- party and problems

Ally's pov

When Brooke whispered that in my ear I was really shocked and scared but didn't show that on my face. Austin and I walked to class and before I could enter the room Austin pulled me back "what did Brooke say to you" I was surprised he even realised "umm nothing" he gave me a look "ally I know she said something" I gave in "ok she sad that I should break up with you or she will get me" he pulled me in to a hug "ally please don't leave me you make me realise how lucky I am to have you" he whisper right in my ear "I wasn't going to leave you Austin" I smiled at him "good because I don't know what I would do without you ally" with that we walked into class.

I took a seat next to Austin then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned round to find Trish with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Trish why are you so happy" by now Austin had turned around too. "hey, well Brooke has a party this weekend and I was wondering if you guys would like to come?" my smile was gone "umm you guys can go I will just stay home" Austin started giving me puppy dog eyes "come on alls I promise I won't let anything happen to you" I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes "ok fine but I'm leaving as soon as something bad happens" he threw his fist in the air and I just laughed.

* * *

Saturday- day of the party

Cassidy's pov

Ally, Trish and I were currently at the mall looking for a nice dress for the party to night. We were going through all the racks like crazy until I found this perfect dress but not for me "hey alls go try this on" she turned around to look at the dress "no way that dress is so not me it is way too short at the front" I rolled my eyes "oh please ally you have the perfect body to wear this" she was hesitant "come alls I bet Austin would love it too" Trish said with a smirk. Ally shot us a glare then we all started laughing. "Ok fine" she walked into the change rooms. When she was done she came out and the dress looked beautiful on her. It was a strapless dress that was gold at the top and black at the bottom which flowed down to mid-thigh and was longer at the back. "alls that looks great" for the rest of the day we shopped for my dress and Trish's dress and accessories to go with it.

Austin's pov

Whilst the girls went shopping for their dresses Dez and Dallas came over to my house and we just playing video games and ate food. After hours of doing nothing the door opened and the girls walked in laughing. "Hey guys what took you guys so long" they stopped laughing "awww did my brother miss us that much?" I sent her playful glare which made ally giggle I walked over to her picked her up and spun her round then pressed my lips on hers she was laughing but then kissed me back. When we pulled away every one was staring at us they guys had smirks on their faces whilst the girls well I don't even know what they were thinking. Then Cassidy pulled me out of my thoughts by pulling ally away "ok now that you guys are finished swapping saliva we're going to get ready" I turned round to find the guys laughing "what?" they tried to stop laughing "dude you should of seen ahahaha your face she was only away for what 4 hours" I rubbed the back of my neck "what I think I really like ally" they stopped laughing "we know dude now let's get ready"

I know it was just some random party but I really wanted to impress ally. I could hear them running round squealing. By now I think I might have tried on like 20 different tops and jeans in the end I decided to just wear a blue v-neck my leather jacket and black jeans. I went down stirs to find Dez and Dallas all ready done and they were just watching TV. "what took you so long" they asked taking their eyes away from the TV "oh um I'm sorry" just then I heard the girls coming down but were was ally "hey Cass, Trish you guys both look really nice but were is ally?" they both sent each other a look "alls were ready!" they called her I could hear the sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor when she came round the corner my mouth dropped to the floor she was in a beautiful dress "wow ally you look wow" she gave me confused look then everyone started to laugh "I mean ally you look perfect" I could see the blush that was on her face "thank you" I then took here hand and we walked out to the car.

I got into my car with ally Cassidy and Dallas whilst Trish and Dez went together in his car. When we arrived the party was already in full swing the music was extremely loud and when we walked trough the door there were people everywhere. There were very drunk people on the dance floor or making out. I pulled ally over to the dance floor and pressed our bodies close together then the song strong by one direction came on and we swayed to the music then I leaned down to her and sung to her

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?

She laid her head on my chest whilst I sung the rest of the song to her when the song was over I brought her over to the kitchen for some drinks I grabbed a can of coke whilst ally grabbed red cup of what looked like juice. We drank it then went looking for my sister Trish and the guys.

Ally's pov

We went looking the other guys and I was holding onto Austin's arm but my head started to hurt and everything was starting to get really blurry I couldn't see where I was going I could her Austin call my name "ally? Are you ok?" I was getting tipsy and couldn't stand anymore I fell over on to Austin's chest and then everything just went black.

* * *

**sorry if it is short**

**-christina-**


	8. Strangers and hope

Chapter 8- strangers and hope

Austin's pov  
After hours of waiting the doctors Finally let me into the room where ally is now sleeping on her bed with a bunch of things hooked to her arms. The doctors told me that she was drugged and I could only think of one person who could of done this to her. My blood was boiling inside of me and I just wanted to hurt some one. I really don't know how someone could be so cruel and hurt my sweet innocent ally. I tried to calm myself down I sat back down in the arm chair next to ally and held her hand, at this moment at I could think of doing was sing to her

Across the ocean, across the sea,  
Starting to forget the way you look at me now  
Over the mountains, across the sky,  
Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes

Through the storm and through the clouds  
Bumps on the road and upside down now  
I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

All alone, in my room  
Waiting for your phone call to come soon  
And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,  
To be in your arms, holding my heart

Oh, I,  
Oh, I,  
I love you  
And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the long nights  
And the bright lights  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

You know that I care for you  
I'll always be there for you  
I promise I will stay right here, yeah

I know that you want me too,  
Baby we can make it through anything  
'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,  
Don't you worry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
I was stroking her hand with my thumb and I just couldn't holding my emotions in anymore "ally I know you probably can't hear me at this moment but I want you to know that although I have only known you for a week I fell for you the moment I meet you, you mean the world to me please don't leave me I know somewhere deep inside you can hear every word I am saying" I don't usually cry and I wanted to be strong but I couldn't help it I let a tear roll down my cheek. I leaned over and kissed her forehead "I love you ally"

Ally's pov  
I have no idea what happened or where I am and all I could hear was some ones voice. I couldn't figure out whose voice it was but they started to sing to me it was beautiful but when they started to talk I was even more confused who was he? and why is he telling me he fell for me I was having a panic attack I couldn't move or open my eyes but when the voice said "I love you ally" I knew I had to get away who is he and how does he know my name? I shot up of the bed and back away from him. "Ally you are awake!" He had the biggest smile on his face and was coming closer to hug me "who are you and what are you doing here" honestly I didn't even know why I was here. He stopped in his tracks "wait don't you remember me ally?" I could see the pain in his voice "no how do you know my name?" I pushed back into the bed further if that was possible. "So you seriously don't remember who I am" the guy asked "no! Go away from me I don't know you and you are nothing to me" I could see the tears starting to run down his face.

Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore scary a blonde girl who looked like the boy who sang to me walked in with a short Latina girl, a tall dark haired boy and I was relived to see my brother walk in. "Dez who are these people and why are they here?" He gave me a confused look "she doesn't remember anything at all" the blonde boy said "oh well ally this is austin your boyfriend and this is..." Dez was cut off "what no! He is not my boyfriend I don't have a boyfriend and why him I don't even know the guy! Is this some joke?" They all shared a look which made me feel even more uncomfortable. "Whatever I don't care about that where is dad?"Dez then looked back at me "well dad had to go to another one of his many conventions and like always he left us to fend for ourselves for the next 3 weeks" he sighed. Don't get me wrong I loved my dad he was just never there for us when we needed him and I kind of wished that I still had my mum here.

Austin's pov  
She didn't remember me?! What but... I sighed. Ally was being released from the hospital tonight and the doctor said it was only a short term memory lost so she would be better in no time but the way the doctor said that it made me very unsure. I was walking to my car with Cassidy and she gave me an apologetic look. "Look austin I know this is hard on you but ally will never forget her first love" I just forced a smile and started the car. Half way home I decided to break the silence "hey cass what if she doesn't remember me?" She looked away from the window and faced me "I can't promise you anything but if you truly do love her you won't give up on her" I was quiet for a minute "I promise I won't give up on her because I don't think I like her anymore Cass I love her".

* * *

It has been nearly two weeks now I was just losing hope ally started to get her memory back but I'm still a stranger to her It was painful watching her talk to every one else but me I would try and smile at her but she would just turn away and ignore me. Today I decided I might give it another shot. I saw ally walk though the school doors and I started heading her direction "hey alls how are you today" I smiled at her "I'm good..." She headed to her locker "so ally have you heard about the school dance this Friday?" She then had a smile on my face "yeah I did I'm so excited for it!" I was happy she was happy and that we finally had a proper conversation "so I was wondering if umm you want to go with me to the dance?" I asked her hoping she would say yes "I would but I'm actually going with jake" as soon as these words left her mouth my heart shattered into a million pieces

"What? You can go with him!" She had a confused look on her face "you are not my dad and you are Sure damn not even my freaking boyfriend so you can't tell me what to do!" I saw a lot of people starting at us but I didn't care. "Listen here blondie you are just some guy you mean nothing to me we are just strangers so leave me along I don't want to have anything to do with you!" After she yelled these words at me I again felt the familiar pain in my chest. I couldn't take it anymore I stormed off to the only place that made me happy the music room. I sat down on one of the stools and picked up a guitar, I started strumming a couples notes

I don't even know myself at all  
I thought I would be happy by now  
The more I try to push it  
I realise – gotta let go of control

Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Gotta let it happen  
Just let it happen  
Was it possible that fate didn't want us to be together that this was I sign that the relationship would of never worked anyways? Maybe I wasn't meant to be between ally and I but couldn't pretend that this didn't hurt because it pained me every second with out her but I think that I possibly lost the girl of my dreams I lost any chance of being her first love I lost her trust I lost her love I lost her but what killed me inside that I think I lost hope in trying.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**disclaimer: don't own austin and ally**

**the first song is be alright by justin Bieber**

**the second song is last hope paramore**

**-Christina-**


	9. Truths and heart-break

**ok guys sorry for the wait but just to let you know this chapter had a lot of planning behind it as soon as I posted the last chapter I started to sketch ideas for this chapter I felt like an A&A writer so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9- truths and heart-break

Ally's pov  
Tonight was the day of the dance and I was so excited! Jake and I were an official couple now. I took a nice long warm shower then when I was dry I plugged in my straightener iron. Whilst I waited for it to heat up I started to do my make up. I did a smokey eye and put on some red lipstick when I was done i straightened my hair. Trish had came over now to help me but trish being trish she was late. We then got into our dresses. I had a gold backless dress which went to mid-thigh and it was like a tutu at the bottom. I added a black pair of pumps and a black and gold clutch and I had to admit I looked pretty good.

Trish had a strapless purple dresses which hugged to the top of the body then like mine was similar to a tutu at the bottom she added a pair of silver shoes to it and she looked gorgeous. "Wow ally you look hot aus... I mean jake will love it" trish just walked out of the bathroom and for some reason she was unsure about what she said but I just let it go. "Trish you look gorgeous too now let's get Dez and Cassidy to go I'm so excited" I winked at her because I don't know when or how but her and dez are kind of going out now but I have to say they are really cute together I sort of reminded me of another couple...

Austin's pov  
It was the night of the dance and I was already dress in my black jeans and a black blazer of a white dress top but I didn't want to go. I was sitting at the end of my bed strumming my guitar I just can't live like this any more I lost the love of my life... Wait did I say love? I really don't know how I feel anymore. It was six o'clock so the dance is starting right now and that means there is no point in going right?. I heard a knock on my door "come in" I said with no expression at all "hey bro you ready to go?" Cassidy sat down next to me on the bed "yeah but I don't think Im going" she frowned "okay I know this is really difficult for you but..." I cut her from saying anything else "do you really? Huh cass do you really know how hard it is to see the person you love, love someone else huh did you just get your heart ripped out of your chest and have the girl of you dreams just turn a blind eye on you?" I was so mad and I had my head in my hands I wasn't angry at cass but she just happened to be here when I had my breakdown "look I'm sorry cass but I'm just frustrated I didn't mean to take it out on you" she was rubbing soothing circles on my back "it's ok austin but you can't be miserable for all of your life so just come on and have fun tonight" I gave in and nodded

We headed outside and I saw ally in the most stunning dresses ever it was a backless dress and I just want to go over to her and kiss her. But then I saw jake step out of the car and give her a kiss on the cheek and I was getting mad. "Ok so ally is going with jake and trish and Dez and you are coming with me an Dallas" I was actually really pissed at this but now because ally doesn't remember me I had to deal with it. "Wait are you guys just going as friends or are you two dating?" They gave each other a look then turned back to me "well umm Dallas kind of asked me out to the dance but then said he also wanted to be my boyfriend" Cassidy was nervous about saying it unsure if what her brother would say "well congrats guys and Dallas take care of my sister" I tried to say it as happy and enthusiastic as I could "I will dude now come On or we will be late" great I'm going to the dance alone everyone probably has a date and even my best friends have dates I just know that this would be a long night.

When we arrived the dance was already in full swing and their were people running around everywhere. But one thing that caught my eye was ally dancing with jake it just broke my heart to see her enjoying herself with another person but me. Now I'm sounding selfish. Ally really seemed to be very happy without me which hurt a lot. She had a genuine smile on her face which made me happy but also made my heart shatter to know that it wasn't me who made her smile.

Ally's pov  
I was really having fun at this dance and now jake and I were dancing to 'right now' by one direction and I just can't help but feel like it was de ja vu like I have danced like this with someone before but I didn't really understand why because I can't really dance.  
I love this feeling that right now  
I wish you were here with me  
Cause right now  
Everything is new to me.  
You know I can't fight the feeling.  
And every night I feel it.  
Right now  
I wish you were here with me.  
I laid my head on Jakes's chest and and we just swayed to the music. I was getting the best feeling ever but it just felt too familiar...

Austin's pov  
"Well look at that your ally is running off with another guy looks like I didn't have to do anything after all" oh great I'm angry and now I have to deal with her "oh drop the act brooke we all know it was you who caused this mess" her smirk turned into a frown "what? My plan was to totally humiliate her in front of the whole school but It seemed like I didn't have to because they all think that she dumped the hottest guy in the school for jake" now I was really confused and honestly jake wasn't the hottest guy at the school but he wasn't bad looking "what so you weren't the one who drugged her?!" She rolled her eyes "where do you think I would of gotten the drugs from and do you really think that I would touch drugs when my dads a cop?" She had a point but I wasn't one hundred Percent sure what to believe.

I was cut out of my thoughts when brooke pulled me out of my seat and started to wrap her arms around my neck and was about to kiss me but I pulled away "what the heck are you doing brooke?!" She pouted at me "come on now that you and ally are done why don't you get back with me?" I gave her a disguised look "no, now just get away from me" suddenly there was a male voice that interrupted our conversation "that's probably a reason why ally moved on you couldn't treat a lady right" I turned around to find Elliot with a smirk on his face "don't you even start" I glared at him

"Oh I won't do anything to you but I will hurt your precious ally because I guess plan A didn't work to well all she did was forget you" wait did he just say plan A? "So you were the one who drugged ally?" He just let out a chuckle and took brooke to the dance floor but before he left "boy your really slow" I was really frustrated now and to make matters worse I turned around to find ally and jake eating each other's faces off. The pain in my heart just spread through my body and I was about to break down and go crazy. My heart wasn't just shattered it was ripped out of my chest and pounded by a door and ran over by a car. It just hurt that much to see ally love someone else. I couldn't take it any more I ran out of the hall and ran straight home

* * *

It's been a day since the dance and I haven't left my room I didn't even eat or talk to anyone. "Hey austin you need to eat something I have pancakes" Cassidy called from the kitchen "no! I just want to sleep" I could hear her sigh honestly I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I might even be depressed but I choose not to think about it. I have never felt like this about a girl and weeks ago I would of just brushed it off and moved on to another Girl but ally was different and their was just something that kept me holding on. I decided that one of the best ways express my emotions was a song but I can't write songs because I never had an inspiration.  
I grabbed my guitar and started to strum random chords and had heaps of lyrics running through my head  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere I would've followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something...  
When I was finished I felt pretty proud that I had written a song but I also kind of made me feel guilty that I would ever consider giving up on ally. Wait what? So ally was my inspiration! Then I heard my door open and I looked up from my guitar to see Cassidy walk in. She sat on my piano bench "that was a really good song but I hope it doesn't mean you are giving up on ally" I was creepy how she knew exactly what I was thinking "I don't know cass this is all so new to me and I just don't know what to do" she gave me a smile "look austin ally might not remember you now but I just know that she will eventually know who you are just promise me you will never give up" I was hesitant because I don't know how long I would have to wait for ally "ok fine I promise I won't give up on ally" she gave me a hug then left the room

I was startled by the buzzing of my phone I grabbed it of my bedside table I looked at the caller ID hoping it would somehow be ally but it was Dez. I answered the call "hey austin can you come over now it's ally" as soon as I heard this I started to freak out "ok dude I will be over in 2 seconds" I hung up then ran out of my room not caring what I looked like "bye cass I'm going to dez's house" before she could say anything I left and ran next door to find Dez already at the front door "hey dude what's wrong with ally" he frowned "she's upstairs and she hasn't left her room since the dance" I nodded and headed up stairs looks like I wasn't the only one who had a terrible weekend.

Ally's pov  
I haven't left my room since the dance because I was upset and now I am crying on my bed. I can't believe he did that to me I thought he liked me but I guess not. Then I heard a faint knock on my door and I thought it was Dez. "Come in" to my surprise it was that blonde guy I yelled at on the day before the dance. "What are you doing here?" He frowned "umm I'm sorry but I think we started off on the wrong foot" I have him a confused look "okay I'm sorry I told you what to do but how about we be friends?" I nodded "okay that sounds great and I kind of wished I listened to your advice to not go with jake" he sat next to me on my bed "what happen alls?" I started to tear up "come on you can tell me anything we are friends now right?" I nodded and began to tell him everything "well after jake and I kissed at the dance I left to get a drink and when I came back he was already kissing another girl" I was crying now. "Austin he was my first kiss!" He frowned at that comment for some reason.

The boy which I now know as austin put his arm around me and I didn't really know what to do so I just Leaned my head on his chest and sobbed into his shirt. I couldn't help but find the cologne he wore very familiar does Dez wear this cologne. "Hey alls look at me" he said in a very gentle voice I looked into his eyes "yeah?" He smiled "listen jake was a total ass for doing that to you but I'm going to make it all better" I looked up at him really confused "how are you going to do that?" He gave me a smirk "well I'm going to take you for a trip down memory lane" I was really worried but agreed to it anyways.

Austin's Pov  
Ok this is it my chance to make ally remember me. I will do anything I can for her to remember me and that is a promise. "Ally prepare yourself for some fun!" She smiled but then her smile faltered "but austin we have school and the 'fun' you're leaning doesn't sound like it will take an hour" I smiled at her "oh ally we can just skip school for the next week" she raise her eyebrow but then I could tell she had given in "ok fine but if I get in trouble it's all your fault" I smiled at her then we just laughed.

* * *

"Come on ally we are going to the beach" it was Monday and Dez and cass said it was alright to take the week off because they 'ship' us what ever that means. "Okay!" I was cut out my thoughts by ally running down the stairs with her beach bag. We took the short cut and went through the back door and out to the beach. When we got there I waited for ally to set down her things down I scooped her up and ran to the water "austin put me down!" I was laughing at this because it was exactly like the day we meet. I was in the water now and then I chucked her in and when she resurfaced she pouted and splashed me with water. "Oh no you didn't" she started to run away "oh yes I did" she said as sassy as she could I laughed then started to chase her around.

This was perfect even if it was the second time this happened. I wrapped my arms around her and then whispered I to her ear want to go back and write song with me?

* * *

Through out this whole week we wrote like 10 new songs and we sang the to the song we first played together. I even ran around her house with bandages and fake blood on pretending to be hurt after a fight but the thing that I enjoyed the most was this moment right now where we were in her room dancing to the song 'strong' by one direction it was just like the night of the party. Her head was rested on my chest and my arms were snaked around her waist and we just swayed to the music "this feels so great and familiar like I have done it before" I smiled "it is because you have done it before. She pulled away surprised "austin I remember! I know one you were my..."

* * *

**ok this had to be one of the longest chapters yet hope you enjoyed it**

**disclaimer: don't own austin and ally (last A&A episode for season 3 was filmed today *cries* fingers crossed for season 4)**

**don't own the one direction songs **

**and the song I used was say something By the great big world ft christina (same name as me yay!)**

**follow me on twitter xchristnaaax on instagram fangirlingover_r5 or my personal xxchristinaaaxx**

**PM me if you would like to see anything new in the next chapters and It might be in the story!**

**leave a comment or review below**

**-Christina-**


	10. Dates and disappointments

**hope you enjoy this chapter**

**just wanted to say that I will be going back to school soon so I will not be on very often to update but I promise I will update when ever I can**

**ILY you guys thank you for all he support**

**follow me on twitter- xchristnaaax or on instagram fangirlingover_r5 or my personal xxchristinaaaxx**

* * *

Chapter 10- dates and disappointments

Austin's pov  
"austin I remember! I know one you were my..." This is it she remembers me I was literally about to jump up and down like a six year old getting candy. I was looking at her big browns eyes with so much hope "my best friend" my smile faded.

She thinks I was her best friend? "Anything else?" She was shaking her head "nope, we were just best friends!" This killed me inside, she only thought we were nothing more then friends. She pulled me into a hug "austin thank you for helping me remember" I hugged her back but was still a little disappointed.

"No problem alls I would do anything for you" I had to think of the bright side of this she was one step closer to fully remembering who I was. Right? But if she never remembers? Then I will ask her out! That's it! Tomorrow I will ask her out.

But I needed it to be something special and it will take me days to plan that. "Hey alls I'm going to head home now see you tomorrow at school!" With that I gave her one last hug and left to go back home. I just know that this will be a really long night.

* * *

I woke up to my stupid annoying alarm. I had like 2 hours of sleep last night. This is going to be a slow day I rolled out of bed and put on my usual clothes a blue v-neck my black jeans and a leather jacket. My hair was a mess so I spent extra time on doing my hair.

When I got down stairs I found Cassidy smiling at her phone whilst texting someone. "Morning cass why you so happy?" She looked up at me and smiled "nothing I just have a date with Dallas tonight" she sighed one of those love struck sighs.

"Congrats sis, now I need to talk to Dallas" I tried to be the protective big brother but we just both Burst out laughing after she tried to stop laughing "so how is everything with you and ally?" I stopped laughing and had a slight frown.

"It's good she remembers who I am..." I was interrupted by cass jumping up and down "oh my goodness really did you kiss her for her to remember?!" I smiled at her enthusiasm "cass calm down ally only thinks we are friends" she sat back down "oh"

"Yeah... Anyways let's get to school before we are late" she nodded and grabbed her bag. "So where is Dallas taking you on your date?" She had the biggest smile ever "I'm not really sure he said it was a surprise" I was really happy for my sister she finally found a great guy that I approve of.

When we got to the school entrance I saw ally at her locker but what pissed me off was there were guys everywhere checking her out. I clenched my fists and walked over to her "hey alls" she turned around "oh hey austin hey Cassidy" we talked for a while but was interrupted by one on the football players.

"Hey you are ally right" she nodded "that's great here's my number call me sometime?" He winked at her and walked away to his friends. "Well that was interesting" I looked at ally "so you going to call him later?" I was really hoping for a no "nahh he seems like the typical jock" I sighed from relief. Cassidy had now left us to go to Dallas.

"Hey austin do you want to come over after school because Dez and trish have a date tonight and I heard Cassidy is going with Dallas" she smiled at me. "I would love to alls"

We walked to class just talking happily until Brooke stopped us at the front door "hey ally how was the dance?" I could see that ally tensed up. "It was great what about you?" Brooke had a smirk on her face.

"It was great! I even got a kiss at midnight" ally didn't really seem to care "well that's good for you" ally was about to walk away and take a seat "yeah it is because jake is a really good kisser" ally slowly turned around "so your the slut that jake kissed what a surprise"

Everyone in the class was shocked but also amused there were even some 'oooos' brooke gave people a death stare but then turned back to ally "well I had the best..." Ally was really frustrated by now.

"You know what brooke I don't care about your hook up stories and I'm pretty sure no one in this class wants to hear them either so shut up or in your case go screw some guy" brooke was so pissed that she slapped ally right across the face.

"Alls Are you ok?" I was really worried and was trying to step in between them but she pushed me back "nothing you or that ass hole jake say or do to me can hurt me because I don't give two shits about you guys" and with that ally returned the slap.

Brooke yelled her annoying high pitched yell then stormed out of the class. Ally made her way to her seat earning some high fives from people. I smiled at that because although brooke was the school slut and miss popular not many people liked her which is something I don't understand.

* * *

The day went really slowly it was probably the fact that I really wanted to have some alone time with ally. I was waiting at the front of the school because ally said she needed to get her books locker.

When she had all her books ready we walked to her house to find Cassidy running to home yelling "I can't wait for our date I have to get ready yay!" I heard ally giggle, boy did I miss her giggles.

When we entered the house I saw Dez also running around the house but in his boxers "oh dude could you at least be wearing pants?!" I covered my eyes and accidentally walked into a wall "ow!" whilst I was rubbing my head ally was laughing her head off.

"Oh austin you even more clumsy then my brother" I gave her a playful glare "shut up" then we both started laughing.  
"Alls can you help me, your the fashion expert not me" ally nodded and they both ran up stairs leaving me alone.

I waited for about half an hour and I got bored so I decided to go up and see what's going on. Seriously how long does it take for one guy to get ready? But then I think I was just annoyed that I couldn't talk to ally.

I knocked on the door just in case Dez was getting dress because I really don't want to see him in his boxers again. "Come in" they both called. I walked in to find ally attempting to dez's tie and she was struggling.

"Here alls let me do it" I helped Dez with his tie then when I stepped back ally was admiring her work of art "wow I really know how to dress a guy" Dez and I both chuckled "ok now go out there and have a great date"

I saw Dez smile at his little sister "I will sis now austin take care of my little sis" I gave him a smile "sure thing dude" Dez grabbed his keys and left to pick up trish.

"So what do you want to do austin?" I thought about it for a while "hey alls do you have a guitar I want to show you a song I wrote" she gave me an 'are you kidding' look I wasn't sure if it was because I asked for a guitar or I wrote a song.

"Ok first of course I have a guitar my dad owns a music store and you wrote a song?" I laughed whilst rubbing the back of my neck "yeah I just want your opinion on it" she smile "okay!"

We walked to her room and she handed me a guitar. I was sitting on the end of her bed and she was sitting on the piano bench. I started to strum the guitar and sing

It should be outlawed,  
What you can do to me.  
Can't take me eyes off you,  
In too deep.

You can't control who you love in your soul,  
There's a force that will pull you back again.  
Oh, you can't control who you love in your soul,  
There's a force that will pull you back again.

Baby, I feel you pull me to the Dark Side.  
One look, and you control me from the inside.  
I'm just a puppet on your string,  
You can make me do anything (Oh)  
Baby, I feel you pull me to the Dark Side.

"That's all I have so far but what you think" she was smiling so I took it as a good sign "it was amazing austin and that special lady you wrote the song about would love the song" I gave her an awkward smile "yeah I bet she would"

She thought I wrote the song about someone else great... "Do you want to tell me about this special someone over a meal of pancakes?" I was looking forward to pancakes but I wasn't sure how to tell ally about herself.

"Umm sure..." We walked into the kitchen and all got all of the ingredients out. We were mixing the pancake mix until I accidentally flicked a bit on her face. "Austin!" I was laughing my head off.

"Oh you will pay for this!" She started to chase me around "you have to catch my first!" She finally caught up to me and jumped on my back then hit me in the face with whipped cream. "Got you!"

I started to run around with her on my back and she just laughed and squealed. "So you wanna tell me about this girl?" She whispered into my ear. I put her down and turned around to face her. I looked her in the eyes and said took her hands.

"Ally this girl is not just a girl she is like my whole world and I really don't know what I would ever do without her she just completes me" she had that adorable look on her face "awwww has austin been swooped off his feet because he likes someone?" I couldn't help but find half of what she said was true.

"Yeah but I don't think I like her anymore I think I love her ally" she gave me one of her really comforting hugs " do you want to clean up, eat our pancakes and watch a movie?" I hugged her back I would but I would like to stay like this for a while.

* * *

After we cleaned up and enjoyed those pancakes I was sitting on the couch waiting for ally to pick a movie "so what movie did you pic?" She turned around "the notebook" I rolled my eyes at her "of course you did" she hit my arm "don't judge me you are the one who likes romantic movies" she stuck her tongue out at me.

Whilst the beginning credit were running she sat next to me in the couch. During the movie I could see her beginning to get tired "hey alls if you are tired you can lean on my shoulder" she smiled and we ended up both Laying on the couch next to each other with my arm around her waist and her head on my chest.

I could see her eye closing gradually so I just hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear "goodnight alls sleep tight" I could see a smile form on her face "night austin"

Ally's pov  
After I had already said good night to austin and I closed my eyes I was getting this weird tingling feeling my body and my Mind had a million flash backs to the beach but it wasn't the day we ditched school because Dez and Cassidy were there. There was an image of me and austin in my bathroom I was putting bandaids on his cuts and he was rubbing cream on a red mark on my face.

Then the song 'strong' was playing and we were at a party full of people but the only thing in focus was me and austin dancing together to the music. Then it hit me, I remember now austin wasn't just my best friend.

I jumped of the couch and I could see austin really confused "what's the matter alls" he stood up off the couch "austin I remember now you were not just my best friend you were my boyfriend I remember everything!" He had the biggest smile on his face he ran over to me and gave me a hug that was too tight but I felt safe.

"Oh my goodness alls you don't know how much I have missed you" I smiled I was so glad to remember again. "Do you want to go upstairs and go to sleep now" he nodded and we headed upstairs.

We were laying in bed with my head on his chest and both of his arms were hugging me tight "so austin, you love me?" Even though it was dark I could see him turn a slight shade of pink."yeah I love you more then anything and I just want to be able to tell you that everyday" my heart was beating really fast "aww I love you too austin"

He gave me a soft passionate kiss on the lips before we both feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**yay! Finally ally remembers!**

**ok I am going back to school tomorrow after a well deserved holiday so I might not update very often but I promise whenever I get the chance I will update!**

**disclaimer: don't own austin and ally**

**the song is by trevor moran 'the dark side' **

**yes I love O2L**

**-Christina-**


End file.
